Goodbye, outoouto
by bj21
Summary: Saying goodbye to the person you love is not always easy... not even for Madara...


_Madara's POV_

The last of the Senju had fallen down from my katana. Ah, the sweet sense of victory. We actually won this time! I'm so proud of everyone who fought today's battle, most especially, I am proud of my outo-oto. He made it through despite being blind.

I scanned the battlefield, now just a calm setting with grass and trees. Medic-nins came rushing to and fro, beginning to heal the injured, some were being taken back into the compound.

But then I noticed something, someone was missing and he should be at my side right now, making comments on how we won today's fight. Not letting fear take over me, I scanned the area one more time.

"No…" I thought. Where could Izuna be?! I ran to one of the medics which happened to me my cousin, Hiroshi.

"Madara-sama… What is it?" He asked, taking notice of my presence. "Is Izuna here?!" I asked, the calmness seeping away from my tone. Hiroshi looked around and saw no sign of my brother.

"I don't see him in the group. Maybe one of the medics took him back to the compound…" I ran towards our compound, surveying the area wildly in search of my brother. I searched the tents, calling out his name. Yet I failed.

"Damn it, where could he have gone?!" The fact knowing he was blind wasn't helping me to keep calm. Wait. Today's fight was so easy. Most of us fought only the weak ones, I didn't even see Harashima there… Oh fuck. Could he have lead them off somewhere else and fought them on his own?! He can't handle that!!!

I raced for a bunch of my other family members. "Go! Get me a search party! We're going to find Izuna!" I instructed and they obeyed without a doubt. Good thing Hiroshi was with us, if my brother was injured, he could heal him.

We took off, and I prayed silently that he'd still be alive and well when we got there….

&&&&&&

_Izuna's POV_

I had no idea the Senju were this strong. Good thing they retreated... But still... I can't help but think my descision is kinda reckless, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be lying on the ground right now gasping for air like a fish out of water. Oh well...

No matter how much I try and stop my injured side from bleeding away, there's nothing much I can do about it, ugh, it hurts to breathe. I could only wish my brother was here now... I want to feel his face, if possible, even see it one last time before I die. I want to hear his voice... Now is that too much to ask?

Then, something pulled me out from my thoughts, I sense chakra coming my way. They don't seem so friendly and yet they seem familiar. Don't tell me it's more Senju with reinforcements! I refuse to die... not until I hear or feel my brother again. Stubbornly, I felt around for my battle fan and used it to help me stand up.

If I'm gonna die, it would be fighting.

Even though my breaths were shallow and the pain burned up every single fiber in my body, I will still fight.

"IZUNA!"

A voice called my name. It sounded familiar! It was him! It was Nii-san! I heard 3-5 thumps that landed on the ground, indicating he came with a search party.

"Don't attack. It's me, Madara!" He cried, I lowered my fan. "Nii-sama...." I said, hearing my own voice being shaky, exhaustion took over me again and I collapsed into the earth, but I was caught by 2 strong arms.

_Madara's POV_

I stared at my brother for a moment. He looked so broken, so fragile. "Don't worry, It's gonna be ok. It'll be alright, outo-outo... just hang in there!" I desperately shouted in his ear and he weakly smiled back.

Hiroshi was immediately at their side, green chakra pouring from his hands, hovering above my brother's injury. I cradled him in my arms, feeling his feeble breath on my skin. "Hang on. It's gonna be ok. You're gonna live." I reassured him. Then I saw his hand move, reaching for me so I moved my face closer so he can touch it.

Oh his skin felt so cold. "Nii-san..." He managed to push through his dry throat. "I'm so... glad... you came... for me..." "That's what brothers are for, Izuna." I smiled weakly. Then he coughed up blood and that made my heart leap. "Izuna!" "Chill... I'm not... dead yet..." It was a pitiful attempt at a joke, but he said it anyway. "Aniki.. our... our clan will... look up to you... now. Use... my eyes... for their benefit... pro... protect them..."

He wheezed. I flinched at his tone. "Shut up." I told him. "You talk as if you're gonna die." "But... I am gonna... die..." He sadly said and I shook my head. "No! I'm not letting you die! We're gonna take you back to the compound, you'll get better and were gonna lead our clan to greatness... together!"

The tears I tried to hold back now fell down my cheeks. I took his hand, prevent him from leaving. "Nii-san, you... you once told... me... Everyone dies... and we... we should be prepared... if that happens..." I was shocked, my own words were thrown back to me.

"Well, I'm well prepared. I... did my best to protect you... our clan... and others... I can die in peace... And I want you to know..." He coughed up more blood and gripped my hand back with a shuddering breath to accompany it.

"You're... You're the... best... big brother... anyone can ever wish for..." I looked at him and gripped his hand twice as strong. "Izuna! Don't leave me! Fight! Fight for your life!!!" I screamed, holding his hand so tightly I might sprain it.

"Goodbye... Nii-san... I... love... you..." Then his hand dropped. My brother was gone... forever... I looked at Hiroshi, wild hope in my eyes, but he returned a negative action. I picked up his body and hugged him, letting some of his blood soak into my own clothes. My tears fell down in rivers, wetting his shirt and soon, it blended with the rain. My whole body shook uncontrollably, wracked in sobs. Hiroshi and the others kept a respectful distance from us two.

"I promise... I'll protect our clan with my life... my dear little brother..." I said, caressing his black hair. "I love you too... outo-outo..."

&&&&

**Yes! I finished! Ugh I'm in such an angsty mood! O_o. Well yeah, I got obssesed over MadaIzu recently so I decided to get real angsty with it! Reviews are always appreciated, flames are disregarded. If you flame because you don't like the pairing or yaoi, that's your own fault. Why read this fanfic if you hate it?**

**Madara and Izuna (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
